Estarossa
Statistics Name: Estarossa Origin: Seven Deadly Sins Classification: Demon Gender: Male Age: 3000+, (380 biologically) Tier: | E-1. | Destructive Capacity: '''| '''Island Level (Casually overpowered Meliodas' Revenge Counter, matched the strength of Mid-Morning Escanor) | Speed: '| '''Massively Hypersonic+ '(Far faster than Gilthunder, able to move before Ban could even react, blitzed Meliodas, can keep up with Escanor) | 'Durability: '| 'Island Level '(Stopped Meliodas' Revenge Counter with little to no damage, unaffected by Hunter Fest Ban, could tank hits from Escanor) | '''Intelligence: Skilled Fighter Stamina: Vastly Superhuman+ Range: Average Human Melee Range, '''likely '''Several Dozen Meters to Hundreds of Kilometers Weaknesses: Holy Magic Powers & Hax Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, Stamina, can manipulate the black "matter" on his body to form various shapes and forms (blades, claws etc.), Flight (via forming a wing), Regeneration (Low-Mid), can inflict wounds which is difficult to regenerate (Mid), Soul Manipulation,Aura, Absorption, aura/energy sensor Notable Attacks & Techniques '-Demon:' Estarossa is demon, and can access his demonic heritage to give himself a large boost in physical capacity as well as other abilities. '-"Black Matter":' When he access his demonic heritage, part of demon body is covered in shifting black "matter", which he can manipulate and shape as well as extend it outside his body. He can use this to block attacks on his body, to form giant claws and blades to attack, or form wings for flight. * Self Healing: Using the black substance to stitch and cover wounds he can use this as a quick and effective first aid, closing stab wounds and even rejoining a severed arm. * Enhanced Durability: Estarossa and any others of the Ten Commandments can use the black substance as a form of armor to prevent attacks from being anywhere near as damaging. * Weapon Creation: The substance can be use to form axes and weapons. The power imbued in the weapons is considerable, enhancing attacks to a devastating scale. * Flight: When the substance covers his body he can use it to manifest wings and fly '-Soul extraction and absorption: '''As ordinary demons, Commandments can extract souls from humans and absorb them, thereby restoring their strength Commandment The Demon King bestowed Estarossa with the commandment of '''Charity' (慈愛, Jiai). Those who stand before him with hatred in their hearts will be rendered powerless to harm or inflict damage on anyone else. Abilities '-Rebellion' (反逆剣, Hangyaku-ken; literally meaning "Rebellion Swords"): Estarossa can create blades via "Black Matter" and use them in combat. The size of each blade varies and the number in which he can create is unknown. He has currently shown that he can create at least 7 (shown when he impaled all of Meliodas' hearts). '-Full Counter' (全反撃, Zen Hangeki): Enables its user to reflect physical attacks aimed at him back at the enemy with twice as much power; therefore, the stronger the opponent's powers are, the stronger the user's power becomes. However, there are also many drawbacks to Full Counter: the user cannot initiate any attacks themselves, they would not be able to reflect attacks if the opponent does not allow them to read the nature and timing of their attacks, and only "physical" attacks can be reflected; the ability is useless against magic-based assaults. '-Blackout' (暗黒回帰, Ankoku Kaiki; literally meaning "Dark Regression"): Estarossa engulfs a specific target with his darkness. Category:Character Profiles Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Tier E